gargoylesfandomcom-20200222-history
Lexington
Lexington is one of the gargoyles of the former Wyvern Clan and a founding member of the Manhattan Clan, as well as a member of the trio. Appearance Lexington is the smallest of the trio, and because of this, his large eyes, and his reedy voice, looks younger than he really is. His most distinguishing feature is his wings, which are attached to his arms in a web-like structure, evocative of the wings of a flying squirrel. When he desires, Lexington can fold his webbing to allow him to wear regular human clothing, but he must remove them in order to glide. His wings are pierced, which allows him to wear a loincloth. He has khaki-colored skin, and a hairless head. Age Though not stated out right in the series, Lexington hatched in 958, and was approximately thirty-six at the time of the Wyvern Massacre, which is a Gargoyles biological equivalent to eighteen. After the curse is broken in 1994, Lexington, like the rest of His clan gained a further thousand years (for the purpose of simplicity these will not be counted as part of his age). The most resent Issues of the comic take place three years later in 1997, making Lexington thirty-nine, or the gargoyles biological equivalent to about nineteen. History Like his rookery brothers Brooklyn and Broadway, Lexington was hatched in the Wyvern Clan rookery. He and they became close friends during their childhood, thus forming the trio. They and Bronx survived the Wyvern Massacre of 994 thanks to their having been confined to the rookery for getting into a fight with some of the humans, and so were not found and shattered by the Vikings. Lexington and the others, however, were afterwards cursed to sleep by the Magus, and remained in stone sleep for a thousand years, finally awakened when Xanatos moved Castle Wyvern to the top of the Eyrie Building. Lexington was fascinated by the modern world, and particularly its technology, and remains so still. Upon his awakening, he eagerly investigated the technological devices of New York in the 1990’s, such as Vinnie's motorcycle (with disastrous consequences for both the motorcycle and Vinnie). He also learned how to build his own, constructing a motorcycle for Brooklyn out of spare parts and rebuilding the Pack’s helicopter to make it more effective. Lexington has since become the clan’s technical expert, who works out how to disarm advanced security systems, access information from computers, and so on, whenever the clan needs his help with such things. Alongside Lexington’s passion for all things mechanical, he holds also a deep grudge against the Pack. Shortly after the clan awoke in New York, Lexington (alongside Brooklyn and Broadway) became fascinated with the Pack, and believed them to genuinely be the valiant heroes that they played on television. He therefore sought them out, hoping that they could become new friends and allies to the gargoyles. The Pack pretended to accept his friendship, however, in order to lure him and Goliath into a trap for the fun of hunting them. Lexington was crushed at the discovery of how they had betrayed them, and hated them with a vengeance ever since. Indeed, his grudge against them has been so bitter that it has led him to occasionally forget his priorities, and endanger himself or his fellow clan members. Lexington’s feud with Fox has ended, however, thanks to a third keystone in his life; his close friendship with Alexander Xanatos. Lexington and Alex first developed their rapport when Alex temporarily possessed him in order to use his body and developed vocal chords to cast "soul transference" spells involving the Coldtrio; Lexington warmed to Alex as a result and this process deepened further after the clan moved back into the castle. For Alex’s sake, therefore, Lexington has made peace with Fox. His current attitude towards Dingo is unknown, although it is safe to assume that he still dislikes Jackal, Hyena, and Wolf, the three unreformed members left of the original Pack. Future Tense In Puck's Future Tense world, Lexington initially appeared as part of the resistance against Xanatos, decked out in numerous cyborg replacements and armor, and was truly a "cybergoyle". He exhibited a resentment and hatred of Goliath for his abandonment. It was later revealed, however, that Xanatos had died years before, and Lexington - using the Xanatos Program as a front - had conquered the city and set in motion an unstoppable plan of world conquest. Lex lured them to the castle where one by one, Broadway, Brooklyn, Demona and Angela were destroyed, and he very nearly killed Goliath in his Xanatos guise, but in an act of supreme will, Goliath survived the incredible damage inflicted on him and destroyed the Xanatos form. After finding out that Lex was the true mastermind, Goliath tried to stop his plan of world conquest, even destroying his body in the process, but was too late. This false reality vanished once Goliath saw through Puck and the fay departed after having been foiled and denied his goal of convincing Goliath to willingly give him the Phoenix Gate. Abilities Lex shows a deep understanding of the science behind high-tech machines only by tinkering with them and reading books about them. That makes him the most adapted non-human member of the Manhattan clan in the modern world. He's shown to use any high-tech machines with little difficulties from CCTV cameras to guns. Being a gargoyle, he has incredible strength and endurance. Because of his size, he is very fast and agile. Characteristics Awakening into the 20th Century, Lexington soon became the Manhattan Clan's technical specialist, quickly grasping on the workings of technology and computer programs. He's proved himself a capable engineer, as he once contructed a motorcycle for Brooklyn (although it got blown up), and he even once engineered a helicoptor (though it was never seen again in the episode it was used). Lexington also has a knack for computers, and using them, likely meaning he is a capable hacker and programmer. He is often shown being eager, analytical and outgoing, and sometimes impatient; in the episode, 'Upgrade' Lexington chooses his motto to be, "Speed is the key". Lexington received his name in 1994, soon after his awakening in New York, naming himself after Lexington Avenue. A common nickname of his is "Lex". Trivia * The Gargoyle story continues in comic books, published by Slave Labor Graphics, wherein Greg Wiseman is free to continue the story and the character development the way he wants. In these comics, Lex is set to realize his sexuality at one point, and with the introduction of a British cervine-appearing gargoyle named Staghart (Amp for friends, although Lex is the only one to call him so), whom it is suggested is homosexual and the strong bond they formed in a short time, it is already hinted that Lexington will realize this soon. Whether Staghart really becomes his mate is still not clear. At the CONverence 2011 Gargoyles panel, however, Greg Weisman did confirm that Lexington has a crush on Staghart. * Lexington's predecessor from the comedy development was a gargoyle named Lassie. Lassie was more of an idiot savant than Lex, capable of being equally enthralled by a laser gun or a shoelace. Interestingly, the Lassie character at one point had a design that was more reminiscent of Brooklyn. * Another name considered for this character was "Wedge". Appearances References *as an illusion Category:Characters Category:Gargoyles Category:Male gargoyles Category:Wyvern Clan Category:Manhattan Clan